around the Christmas tree
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: Ginny and Draco have a mission impossible: decorate the chamber of the minister..... Please read it, it's funny. It's just a oneshot about Christmas.


"Hey! That was perfect! Why did you have to ruin it?" When you hear this you might think that Ginny Weasley was yelling at her brother, when he interrupted a snug-session. But she wasn't. In fact, Ronald Weasley wasn't even in the room.

No, it was another boy who caused Ginny's anger. A boy who was named Draco Malfoy, but also was called The Amazing Bouncing Ferret by some other people.

And no snug-session was interrupted. No, the only thing Malfoy had done was making all Christmas decoration disappear. "What need was for that? It was beautiful!!"

Malfoy shrugged. "It wasn't, I don't like the colours gold and red, that are the colours of my least favourite house. I would make the decoration, let's say; green and silver. That's graceful."

"That can't." Ginny replied. "Why not?" Malfoy asked. "Green balls in a green tree? That's stupid. Besides that, silver and green are the colours of Slytherin."

"So what? What's wrong with Slytherin? The world will be a little bit brighter!" Malfoy commented. "Well, if Griffioendor isn't allowed then Slytherin isn't, too!"

Malfoy surrendered. "Well, blue and silver then, that are nice colours!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why did the boss pick you for this work? You don't have any feeling for vogue!"

"What's wrong with blue and silver? It's shiny yet stylish! It's the Christmas kind of thing." Ginny didn't agree. "It's not! Christmas is the time of warmth and love, blue and silver may be shiny yet stylish, it's also cold."

"What colour would you give it than? Pink?!" Ginny shrugged. "No! I HATE pink, it's the ugliest colour I know! We could make it silver and red, a combination of our first plans."

Malfoy nodded. "Your warmth, my feeling for style, a good combination, but of course I'm the better part of this plan!" "YOUR NOT, you amazing bouncing ferret." Ginny replied.

Malfoy smiled and turned the music a bit louder.

_Baby, take off your coat...(real slow)  
Baby, take off your shoes...(here, I'll take your shoes)  
Baby, take off your dress  
Yes, yes, yes  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
Go on over there and turn on the light...no, all the lights  
Now come back here and stand on this chair...that's right  
Raise your arms up in to the air...shake 'em  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
Suspicious minds are talking  
Trying to tear us apart  
They say that my love is wrong  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
I know what love is_

Ginny put her fingers in her ears and tried to ignore the sound of this irritating song. Malfoy winked at her and started to sing this song out loud, which even made the song less pleasant.

A boy came in to the room. A 'Hi, I am new'-badge was on his chest. Ginny immediately recognised the badge.

She used to steal those badges. And she used to wear them when she walked up to the hot-chocolate machine, just to get a cup of hot chocolate from the first person she saw, because she was new. Of course she couldn't do this anymore, but she could when she was less known.

"I had to come here and tell you that the minister is waiting to see the room. You should better be ready." The boy whispered shyly. "I think you have to hurry."

Draco looked to the empty room, in which a big Christmas tree was the only Christmas decoration. "Oh, I didn't notice." He told the boy sarcastically. The boy shrugged and walked out of the door.

"Poor child! You could have been nice to him!" Ginny said irritated. "Besides that, he _had_ a point. We should put some decoration on this before the minister is here."

The Amazing Bouncing Ferret nodded. "Silver and red than?" Ginny smiled weakly. "Silver and red." Boy and girl stood back to back and pronounced a spell.

Immediately the room changed colours. And the big tree got red and silver decoration. It looked beautiful. Ginny smiled a it-looks-great-and-this-was-my-idea-smile.

Then she changed her mind. There was something missing, but Ginny really had no idea what. Yeah, okay, she missed presents, but that would come… It was something else, something still unknown.

She tried to remember the Christmas tree they had every year at home. What was the difference between that tree and this one? Except she saw it together with her less favourite person instead of seeing it with her family.

"It's perfect." Malfoy said. Ginny turned around. "Are you blind or something? Can't you see that something is missing?" Malfoy looked surprised. "So you noticed? What do you think it is?"

Ginny shrugged. "Dunno…. Do you?" "No…" Malfoy whispered. "Afraid not." That was the moment the minister picked to run into the chamber.

"Oh… It's beautiful!! But where are the Christmas lights?"

**The Amazing Bouncing Ferret is translated in Dutch into something as: De geweldige stuiterende fret. And fret looks a bit like Fred. So when I read that thing about Malfoy changing into a fret I thought in first instance that he changed into Fred Weasley, which made me really confused. **

**She is known now as the girlfriend of the-man-who-defeated-Voldemort, the new name they gave to the-boy-who-lived.**

** Yeah, the minister of magic is in this story! Do you want to know why? This is all happening on the ministry of magic. Maybe you thought something else, because of all those things about the houses of Hogwarts, but they are just from school. If you really want to know when this happens: it's after the seventh book, Malfoy has run away from Voldemort and survived (which is a wonder indeed). Harry has defeated Voldemort (which is a wonder as well) and Ginny and Malfoy both work on the department of Magic and Decoration. And they are in the room of the minister himself. Well, glad to make that clear. **


End file.
